Tout se paye un jour
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: [Suite directe de Point de Non-retour, possibles spoilers] Kenny a décidé que sa nouvelle victime, cette fois-ci, serait Clyde. Et pas pour n'importe quelle raison, puisque ce dernier est venu lui demander de l'aider à retrouver son meilleur pote, Craig Tucker, porté disparu depuis sa récente déception amoureuse. [Clenny]
1. L'affaire Tucker

**Coucou !**

**Je sais, ça fait des années que je n'ai rien posté, mais études obligent. Je suis en vacances actuellement, et je viens de retrouver plusieurs ff South Park inachevées. J'avais dis que je comptais bien les finir et les poster, si je me souviens bien ? Eh bien, je viens d'en finir une et attendez-vous à voir débarquer les autres.**

**Il s'agit d'un Clenny (Clyde x Kenny), une rare-pair, mais en relisant le début je suis tombée amoureuse de l'histoire, aussi j'ai voulu la finir.**

**C'est la suite directe de _Point de Non-Retour_, puisque j'avais dis que les personnages méritaient un approfondissement. Oui, il ne s'agit pas encore de ça, puisque, ici, l'histoire se concentre sur Clyde et Kenny. J'espère que ça ne sera pas gênant, en espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**P.O.V. Clyde**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me cure nerveusement les ongles, mais je veux absolument qu'ils soient impeccables. Ça me déstresse, d'une certaine façon. Mais ça suffit pas à me calmer, je suis encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Ce connard fait décidément tout pour me faire chier, aujourd'hui non plus il n'est pas venu en cours. Il déprime sûrement. Je commence à le connaître, mon meilleur pote, et je sais quand il va mal. Quand je vois Stan et Kyle se tenir la main en souriant niaisement, je me dis que ça doit être à cause du roux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il sortait encore avec Craig et c'était le parfait amour. En même temps c'est pas comme si je les avais entendu baiser dans les toilettes du bahut. Je crois que tout le monde les a entendus, même McCormick. J'ai beau envoyer des messages à mon meilleur pote ou l'appeler, il répond pas. Du coup, c'est pour ça que je suis là, dans le froid, à me curer les ongles devant chez les Tucker sans oser entrer ou passer la porte. Je sais que ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vu que d'ordinaire j'ose beaucoup de choses, mais là il s'agit de mon meilleur pote et j'ai vraiment trop peur de faire une boulette. Je dois avoir l'air fin, je suis sûr que ça me fait loucher de regarder mes doigts d'aussi près. Si je compte draguer comme ça, c'est mort ! Je vois une touffe de cheveux roux émerger de la maison Tucker et, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je me demande si Kyle est passé lui faire une petite visite avant moi. Mais en apercevant des couettes, je me dis que ça ne doit pas être Kyle. C'est Ruby, la petite dernière. Elle me sourit, je crois que Craig a mentionné plusieurs fois le fait que je lui plaisait en me déconseillant cependant de l'approcher de trop près. Je savais bien qu'il était proche de sa sœur, parfois on dirait McCormick avec Karen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Me demande-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Je n'osais pas entrer.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu es le bienvenu chez nous !

\- En fait je cherche Craig, ça fait trois jours qu'on ne le voit plus en cours.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas non plus où il est. Ça fait deux nuits qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison, il m'a demandé de le couvrir auprès des parents.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois qu'il a fugué, mais puisque tu es son meilleur ami tu dois savoir mieux que personne où il est. J'ai horreur de demander des services, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire ton possible pour le ramener à la maison ? Les parents commencent à se douter de quelque chose. »

J'acquiesce. De toute façon c'était ce que je comptais faire, aller le chercher. Je le ramènerais par la peau du cul s'il le faut, mais il retournera chez lui ! Quand au fait que je sache où il puisse se cacher... Bien sûr que non ! Ce connard sait très bien que je suis une grande gueule alors il l'ouvre pas trop devant moi. Il a beau me faire plus confiance à moi qu'à personne d'autre, je pense pas qu'il m'aurait parlé de ses planques aussi facilement. C'est des personnes très secrètes, les Tucker. Je suis sûr que même Ruby elle garde plein de secrets enfouis en elle, pas étonnant qu'ils finissent par craquer un jour. Ça doit être la loi des Tucker, mystérieux jusqu'au bout ! Putain, ça me fait une belle jambe maintenant ! Je vais être obligé de chercher ailleurs s'il n'est pas ici et qu'il n'a pas donné le moindre indice à sa sœur sur l'endroit où il a disparu. Je perds déjà espoir. Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas vraiment de moral d'acier, je renonce vite. S'il n'est pas chez lui, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être… Je remercie Ruby avant de prendre congé et de me diriger, vaincu, vers chez moi. Je m'arrête en chemin quand je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à me les cailler dehors. McCormick est en train de fumer une clope sur un banc, sifflotant gaiement comme si c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. En même temps, toutes les journées du blond semblent être les plus belles de sa vie, si on se fie à son masque. De ce point de vue là, on est un peu pareil. Les masques souriants, on en a tous les deux pour cacher nos émotions véritables. Mais ça sert à rien, on est au courant tous les deux. Parce que les gens desquels on est le plus proche, ils lisent à travers nous comme au travers d'un livre ouvert. Je m'assois à côté de lui, faisant attention à ne pas me prendre la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure. J'ai toujours détesté cette odeur, même Craig il l'avait en permanence sur lui. Ça abîme la santé plus qu'autre chose, tu m'étonnes qu'après ils aient tous une gueule de shootés. Enfin, pas McCormick. Lui je sais pas comment il fait, il est toujours beau, en toutes circonstances. C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais me mettre à fumer aussi. Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi mais je le vois prendre son temps pour extirper la fumée de ses poumons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Demande-t-il.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de tous poser la même question ? »

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Ce qui est dingue avec ce mec, c'est qu'on a beau savoir qu'il est là, on est toujours surpris quand ses yeux bleus croisent les nôtres. En l'occurrence, mes yeux verts. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis le primaire, on a toujours l'impression qu'il est invisible quand il ne parle pas mais dès que la machine se met en route on ne peut le lâcher des yeux. Parce que McCormick est magnifique, tout simplement. Il me sourit, je lui rend un sourire nerveux. Dur de garder son masque devant lui, quand on sait que le sien est dix fois plus complet et réputé quasiment incassable. Je le vois hausser les épaules.

« Je demande juste, c'est pas commun de voir quelqu'un se geler volontairement les couilles alors qu'il fait plus un temps à baiser à l'intérieur. En parlant de baiser, tu n'as toujours pas chopé Bebe ?

\- Non, en fait elle s'est reconvertie en lesbienne.

\- Ah, dur ! Je compatis mec. Cigarettes ? Ajouta le blond en me tendant son paquet.

\- Garde ton cancer en boîte, lâchais-je en me reculant comme si le simple contact avec ces merdes allait me tuer, j'en veux pas.

\- Wow, calme-toi ! Ok, je les range. Du coup, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Pour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?

\- Je cherche Craig, il a disparu de la circulation depuis trois jours.

\- La maison des Tucker, c'est de l'autre côté tu sais ?

\- J'en viens, mais il était pas là. Il a fugué de chez lui il y a deux jours.

\- Ah merde… Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je crois bien que ça a un rapport avec le fait que Stan et Kyle sortent ensemble. »

Je sus dans la seconde que j'en avais trop dit, au moment où le regard de McCormick se fit plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Alors, lui aussi, il était capable d'être sérieux ? C'était vraiment étonnant de sa part. Il croisa de nouveau mon regard et reprit son sourire insouciant, comme si de rien n'était. Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais je crois que je l'avais déjà perdu puisqu'il semblait ne plus du tout se préoccuper de ce que je venais de dire. Son sourire pervers en disait long sur ce qui allait suivre alors je me levais du banc avant qu'il ai la mauvaise idée de balancer ce qu'il avait en tête à voix haute. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas assez rapide et il attrapa ma main pour plonger encore une fois son regard dans le mien. On dirait qu'il est redevenu sérieux…

« Oh, et si tu veux te vider les couilles, hésite pas à demander, chez moi c'est open-bar ! Préviens juste avant, que ma sœur soit pas dans les parages… »

Non, en fait j'ai rien dit… Il reste égal à lui-même, toujours avec des propositions douteuses à la bouche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me propose un plan à trois maintenant. Enfin après, le blond était loin d'être moche et ça ne me dérangerait qu'à moitié d'avoir un rapport avec lui. Ouais, à moitié, parce qu'il est tout de même bien gaulé mais vu comme il m'a proposé de baiser avec lui, c'était clair qu'il voulait que je sois en dessous. Hors de question ! C'est pas parce que j'ai jamais couché avec des hommes que je… Merde, maintenant que j'y pense je ne peux plus m'enlever les images de la tête. Encore, si je le voyais juste m'embrasser ça irait, mais là c'est carrément plus… Bizarre… Je sens mes joues crépiter alors que je l'imagine en train de… Euuh… On va rien dire, c'est trop perturbant en fait…

« Euuh, hésitais-je alors qu'il semblait toujours se foutre de ma gueule, j'y penserais, merci…

\- Allez, fait pas ta prude Donovan ! J'le sais que toi aussi tu te branles devant tes Playboy.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une piste pour retrouver ton pote.

\- Parce que tu en as une toi, répliquais-je d'un ton excédé, peut-être ? »

Un autre silence prend place entre nous alors que je fixais le blond et l'étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux. Je déglutis péniblement. Dieu que je n'aimais pas ça. Un petit sourire pointe sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était heureux de m'avoir mis dans l'embarras alors qu'on ne connaissait presque rien l'un de l'autre. Après tout, c'est vrai, de temps à autre on se croise au collège, mais même quand nos bandes ont des altercations entre elles, moi et McCormick on s'ignore. Parce qu'au fond l'un et l'autre on est des inconnus. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais tenter un rapprochement entre nous en acceptant de baiser avec lui. Ça c'est pas un rapprochement, à ce niveau-là c'est carrément du harcèlement sexuel ! Son sourire s'est transformé en sourire carnassier. Au cas où on aurait pas déjà deviné, sa future victime c'est moi. McCormick a le sens des affaires, je suis sûr qu'il va encore me proposer un de ses deals tordus.

« Tout se paye un jour, annonça-t-il joyeusement, Donovan. Je te propose un marché : Soit tu te débrouilles pour trouver par tes propres moyens et ça te prendra beaucoup de temps, soit je te donne mes infos mais ça n'est pas gratuit.

\- Tout se paye un jour, t'as bon dos de me dire ça, toi qui es pauvre !

\- Au moins il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté sur ce que je veux de toi~

\- Tu peux toujours courir, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne vends pas mon cul contre des infos peut-être inexistantes.

\- Ahah, c'est dommage parce que… »

Trop tard, je venais de me dégager violemment et de lui faire un doigt. Il fronce les sourcils avant de me dire de ne pas me prendre pour Tucker. Je n'y peux rien, on est amis depuis la maternelle, il faut bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il ai déteint sur moi. J'espère seulement que c'est aussi valable dans l'autre sens, sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il ne m'apprécie pas autant que moi je l'apprécie. Ça me fendrait un peu le cœur, je suis à peu de choses près le seul ami qu'il lui reste puisque Token a changé de ville. Et puis, Craig restait avec Token par défaut, parce que c'était mon pote. C'était pas vraiment le sien, ils parlaient peu tous les deux. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, à moi, avant de se barrer en catimini sans prévenir quiconque ? Bordel, je l'aime autant que je le hais, ce type ! Je m'éloigne de McCormick en pensant très fort que j'aurais dû lui balancer que j'étais un hétéro pur de dur. Et que les hétéro, ça couchait pas avec d'autres mecs. Tant pis, après c'est pas comme si demain il n'allait pas venir me faire chier jusque dans la cour pour essayer de me faire céder. Je lui sortirais à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, autant se garder des répliques cinglantes en réserve pour ne pas craquer, même si j'étais quasiment certain que ça ne m'arriverait pas.

* * *

**P.O.V. Kenny**

Ah, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde… Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes pour ton meilleur pote, c'est tout à fait légitime, et c'est salaud de ma part d'en profiter, mais tu es l'un des seuls avec lesquels il n'y a jamais rien eu. L'autre, c'est Token, mais il est bien trop inaccessible depuis qu'il a quitté votre bande. Et puis, ce qui est intéressant chez les black, c'est de se faire prendre par eux, parce qu'ils ont une grosse bite. Quoique, pas toujours… Or, moi je préfère être le dominant. Je me plais dans ce rôle et Clyde jouerait le rôle parfait du soumis. En plus, il est vraiment pas moche du tout. Même Bebe, elle commence à se rendre compte de son erreur d'avoir voulu l'utiliser pour avoir des chaussures. Elle l'avait à portée de main, mais elle n'en avait pas profité et avait préféré lui briser le cœur pour quelques paires de chaussures. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, même si la plupart soutiennent me connaître. Elles ne savent pas qui je suis réellement. Derrière mon visage souriant et mon air dragueur, je cache un paquet de choses. Mais bon je vais pas m'étendre 100 ans là-dessus, ça me déprime. Ça me déprime encore plus que quand je pense à Praline-Menthe-Cerise. Dire que ce con m'est passé devant alors que je n'arrêtais pas de dire que je voulais connaître l'origine de mon pouvoir. D'accord, j'ai lu ça dans un des nombreux DC Comics que je feuillette en librairie et j'ai copié leur façon de faire parce que j'avais trouvé ça vraiment trop cool à l'époque, mais au final ça ne m'a rien apporté. J'aurais dû me taire et chercher tout seul, en silence.

Je me lève du canapé sur lequel j'étais assis avec Karen qui me regarde d'un air intrigué. Nous sommes le week-end et j'avais dis que je passerais ma journée à prendre soin d'elle et à la chouchouter, mais là je dois avouer que cette histoire avec Tucker me préoccupe franchement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de fuguer comme ça de chez lui, en temps normal il serait resté neutre et serait revenu en cours quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Il devait vraiment tenir à Stan, et ça me ferait de la peine que l'apathique ne revienne plus jamais à cause d'une histoire aussi conne. Tant pis pour mon plan baise, il faut que je parle à Clyde de ce que je sais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peut-être que ça lui donnera une meilleure idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer et d'où est planqué Tucker. Je m'excuse auprès de Karen, sans pour autant lui dire pourquoi je pars. Pourtant, elle doit savoir, puisqu'elle est très amie avec Ruby. Je me dirige vers la porte et, pile au moment où je l'ouvre, je tombe nez à nez avec Clyde qui s'apprêtait visiblement à toquer. Il m'observe quelques minutes pendant que moi je le détaille. Il n'ose pas bouger alors il garde sa main levée et je le vois prendre de plus en plus de couleurs, comme s'il redoutait l'instant même où il avait franchi le seuil des McCormick. En souriant, je l'invite à entrer. Il m'observe avec méfiance mais il finit par céder. Retournant vers le canapé, je me rends compte que Karen a disparu. Bon, c'est pas plus mal, vu ce dont est visiblement venu me parler Clyde.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Proposais-je gentiment. Tu as le choix entre eau, eau et… eau. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Pas soif.

\- Comme tu voudras, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Ah, si, il y a de la bière aussi ! »

Le châtain ne répond pas et je le vois repasser les traits de couteaux sculptés dans le bois pourri de la table. Stuart a fait ça un jour où il était particulièrement bourré et il a été pris d'une envie subite de décorer la table, pensant que ça rendrait mieux s'il y faisait de jolies spirales. Mon cul, ça l'avait juste rendue plus fragile et pourrie qu'elle ne l'était déjà, surtout lorsque Carol avait renversé la moitié de sa bière dans les trous. Maintenant, à partir du moment où on est autour de la table, ça pue la bière à plein nez et, en prime, ça a renforcé la fragilité de la table. C'est pourquoi, en voyant que Clyde essayait d'en enlever la crasse, je le prévenais en posant mon verre d'eau à côté de lui.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe, c'est un miracle si elle tient encore debout cette table.

\- Kenny, dit-il en relevant soudain la tête.

\- Tu m'appelles déjà par mon prénom ? Je suis flatté !

\- Je suis venu pour trouver un autre arrangement pour notre affaire, reprit-il en ignorant ma remarque affectueuse, je suis vraiment un boulet pour chercher des indices. Dis-moi combien de fric tu veux en échange des infos, mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi… »

Je l'observe quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il commence à sortir du fric de sa poche. Attend un peu, il m'a pris au sérieux ? Il me tend une liasse de billets avec un air qui se veut assuré sans pour autant vraiment l'être. La raison est simple : si je refuse son argent, il va se mettre à stresser. Je dis pas non à de l'argent gratuit, même si pour moi ça équivaut à accepter l'argent de personnes qui ont pitié de nous et de notre manière de vivre. C'est pour ça que, d'ordinaire, le fric, j'essaye de tout faire pour le gagner, comme quand j'étais môme et que je bouffais de la merde de chiens en échange de quelques dollars. J'ai même fait une turlute à un mec pour ça, comme quoi j'ai pas vraiment de limites. Mais là, face à ce Clyde tremblant qui m'observe d'un regard suppliant du type qui veut absolument pas y passer, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Cette situation est tellement drôle que je me plie carrément en deux, manquant de me cogner à la table au passage. Manquait plus que ça, si je crevais maintenant, avant de lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il en retourne, j'aurais vraiment l'air con à mon réveil ! Mon rire se calme enfin, et j'essuie les larmes qui ont perlé aux coins de mes joues. Quand je relève les yeux vers le Donovan, je dois faire un effort immense pour ne pas me remettre à rire devant son air éberlué. J'attrape l'argent avant de le fourrer dans ma parka, profitant du fait qu'il n'ai plus l'air de capter grand-chose. Je finis néanmoins par me racler la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur dans le fait de coucher avec un mec ? Tentais-je en essayant de rester sérieux.

\- Rien, sinon que je ne suis pas homo et que je trouve ça dégueulasse. Pour moi, quand on couche avec quelqu'un c'est parce qu'on l'aime.

\- Tu vas rester puceau longtemps avec un raisonnement pareil… Je ne te savais pas si romantique Donovan. Enfin, pas depuis la fois où je t'ai surpris en train de chiper mon Playboy pour aller le lire en cachette.

\- C'était… un accident. Oui, un malheureux accident ! Mais ça empêche pas de se branler devant des mannequins ! Je crois que t'as pas compris McCormick… Tu sais ce que c'est être amoureux ?

\- Plus depuis le primaire. Mais si tu veux m'aider à réapprendre, ajoutais-je en caressant sa main, je suis partant.

\- Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais pas gay ! Et tu as pris mon argent, reprit le Donovan après quelques secondes de silence en retirant sa main, ça veut dire que je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

\- Tu sais, pouffais-je, j'étais pas sérieux. J'adore plaisanter sur le cul, tu me connais !

\- Ouais, sauf que là c'était pas marrant…

\- Écoute, je suis allé voir Tucker avant qu'il ne disparaisse et il m'a dit deux ou trois trucs qui m'ont donné quelques pistes sur là où il pourrait être. Mais si je te les dis, je t'accompagne. Ce petit apathique me manque autant qu'à toi, je me sens seul sans ses fucks auxquels je ne peux plus faire de blagues perverses ! »

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, je forme un rond avec ma main et fais un fuck de l'autre.

« Bite, vagin. Tu vois le rapprochement ? »

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, même si je vois qu'au fond il est aussi mort de rire que moi un peu plus tôt. C'est frustrant de savoir qu'il ne rira pas, mais Clyde est comme ça. Il se plaît à avoir un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Il fait toujours en sorte qu'on en sache le moins possible sur sa belle gueule, même si son ego est toujours là pour le rattraper au vol et qu'il arrive toujours à trouver les mots pour se vanter quand il le peut (c'est-à-dire souvent). Je suis sûr que Tucker l'a déjà rembarré plus d'une fois là-dessus. Il finit par acquiescer, et je lui répète mot pour mot la conversation que j'ai eue avec l'apathique. Pour ça, j'ai une bonne mémoire, surtout que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une aussi petite mine, même si ça n'est jamais évident de percer ses émotions. Là, quand je lui ai demandé, c'était presque net dans ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais détecté la fragilité qui avait régné dans son regard à ce moment-là, simplement parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à user de masques, même si le mien, ou encore celui de Clyde, sont très différents du sien. Lui il joue le rôle de celui qui ne ressent rien, moi celui du dragueur blagueur qui a toujours la pêche et Clyde… Clyde, je ne sais pas vraiment. De son côté c'est toujours difficile aussi de savoir ce à quoi il pense. Lorsqu'il veut cacher quelque chose, il sait y faire, mais tout en restant expressif sans l'être à outrance comme moi, ou pas assez comme Tucker. Je crois bien que, de nous trois, c'est celui qui arrive le mieux à jongler avec les masques pour ne pas trop se perdre. Il y a vraiment des fois où je l'envie, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais. Après tout, je suis Kenny McCormick, me morfondre ça n'est pas mon genre. Ses yeux verts me fixent, indéchiffrables. Cette fois encore, impossible de savoir à quoi il pense sans qu'il l'ai exprimé à voix haute.

« Et avec ça, tu penses qu'on va pouvoir le retrouver ? Moi je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporte de plus de savoir qu'il jouait avec Kyle pour faire enrager Stan.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas fait attention au plus marrant : il a dit qu'il était amoureux de Stan et que son cœur était tout brisé !

\- Il n'a jamais dit ça, c'est toi qui t'inventes des histoires !

\- Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, parfois…

\- Mouais, c'est pas comme si ça aidait vraiment à le retrouver.

\- Détrompe-toi ! Peut-être que justement, depuis tout ce temps, il était juste sous notre nez.

\- Et comment on vérifie ça ?

\- Ça te dit de passer la nuit chez Stan ? »

* * *

**P.O.V. Clyde**

Au final on a juste failli passer la nuit chez Stan. Je l'aurais bien supplié de me laisser son lit pour ne pas que je me retrouve à côté de Kenny de peur qu'il me tripote pendant que je dors, mais quand on est entrés dans la chambre du brun, une autre surprise nous attendait. Mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant la situation qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, à Kenny et moi. Le blond avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de son pote, soutenant qu'il préférait le "déranger en pleine séance de masturbation" que de rester avec sa connasse de sœur une seconde de plus. Je le comprend. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup Shelley mais le peu que je sais d'elle ne me donne pas très envie de faire copain-copain. Kenny s'était stoppé quand il avait aperçu Craig sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui tirait le bras de Marsh pour le forcer à le suivre dehors. J'ai poussé Kenny et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler quand je me suis mis à courir vers mon meilleur ami de peur qu'il s'en aille, hurlant son nom. Craig a eu un mouvement de recul, et comme il était déjà sur le bord de la fenêtre de Stan, il a failli se casser la gueule en arrière. Mais le mec au bonnet rouge et bleu n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser tomber. Heureusement pour moi, et heureusement aussi pour le péruvien. Une fois remis sur ses pieds, le regard de mon meilleur pote m'interrogea pour lui mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reformuler sa question une fois qu'il eut littéralement assommé Marsh pour qu'il le lâche. La relation entre ces deux-là était réellement très… bizarre. J'en profite pour prendre à mon tour le Tucker dans les bras, bien content que moi il ne me repousse pas, même s'il semble dur et froid comme la pierre. La question qu'il pose me le fait bien comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

C'est dingue, avec eux j'ai jamais l'impression d'être à ma place. Je roule des yeux en me détachant de lui avant de montrer Kenny et de dire que c'est lui qui m'a invité sans même me demander mon avis. Le pauvre s'attire deux regards assassins de la part des deux bruns. Si un regard pouvait anéantir, ils auraient tué Kenny. Le blond haussa les épaules face à tant de cruauté et d'un seul coup l'atmosphère se détendit. Kenny, tu as un don. Il tourna ses magnifiques prunelles bleues azur vers moi, me sourit et en profita pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Enculé, j'suis pas un gosse !

« J'allais pas le laisser broyer du noir tout seul, ce pauvre petit !

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout…

\- Au fait, je l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais je pensais pas que vous étiez maso à ce point tous les deux. »

Personne ne se regardait en face et le silence se fit rapidement dans la pièce. Il avait su trouver les mots qui gênaient tout le monde, je vais finir par croire que Cartman n'est pas le plus doué en manipulation dans leur groupe… Je profitais du silence pour repousser McCormick qui commençait vraiment à devenir lourd. Il avait pas idée d'être aussi con, pourtant je lui avais dit que j'étais pas gay et que pour rien au monde je ne coucherais avec lui. Même si d'un certain point de vue il est pas moche et qu'en fermant les yeux je pourrais imaginer que c'est Bebe. Non, en fait j'y arriverais pas. Parce que McCormick me laissera pas être le dominant parce qu'il préfère prendre et que… Kenny me regarde, un grand sourire fendant son visage d'ange. Je déglutis difficilement en m'imaginant qu'il a comprit à quoi je pense. Ça doit bien le faire marrer, il doit penser qu'il a réussi son coup ce bâtard.

« A quoi tu penses Clyde ?

\- A rien. Je pense à rien.

\- Menteur, on pense toujours à quelque chose !

\- Peut-être aussi que ça te concerne pas.

\- Je suis sûr que si ~

\- Les autres se sont barrés.

\- Change pas de sujet !

\- Non mais ils se sont vraiment barrés, ils viennent de passer par la fenêtre. »

Au moment même où j'achevais ma phrase, j'entendis un juron sonore provenant de la fenêtre. Kenny s'y précipita, inquiet pour son pote parce que c'était visiblement lui qui avait gueulé, et je le suivis aussi. Je m'inquiétais aussi pour Craig, après tout c'est mon meilleur pote et normalement on se dit tout. Il a pas intérêt à se barrer maintenant, j'ai encore plein de questions à lui poser. Mais le fait que Kenny soit dans les parages me perturbe, je sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement à cause de ses conneries et de sa capacité à s'incruster partout où il faut pas. C'est surtout le fait qu'il me colle d'un peu trop près qui me gêne, j'arrête pourtant pas de lui répéter que je suis hétéro. Il ne semble pas y prêter attention ce con, je suis sûr que pour lui je suis seulement un anus à chopper. Tu m'auras pas espèce de dragueur à deux balles, j'arrive bien mieux que toi à manier mes sentiments. J'ai une meilleure expérience. C'est pas toi qui a vu mourir un être cher sous tes yeux, d'autant plus quand c'est ta faute. Et il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Donc ne me juge pas. Tu n'es pas en mesure de me juger, même si je sais que toi aussi tu as vécu des épreuves difficiles. Tu ne sais rien de moi et je ne sais presque rien de toi. Ça me convient, je ne veux pas devenir intime avec un pervers. Je pousse un peu Kenny pour pouvoir moi aussi voir ce qu'il se passe en bas. Craig vient de sauter de l'arbre dans lequel il était, atterrissant avec agilité sur le sol. Stan, lui, descend plus prudemment en s'aidant du tronc. On dirait un chat comme ça, c'est marrant.

« Revenez, hurla Kenny. On a encore plein de questions à vous poser !

\- Ta gueule McCormick, grommela à son tour Craig avec un doigt d'honneur bien senti. T'as pas l'droit de parole.

\- Clyde, ajouta le blond en se tournant vers moi, il faut les suivre.

\- C'est du suicide de passer par là, répondis-je d'une voix basse. Je prend les escaliers. »

En soupirant, je vois Kenny sauter par la fenêtre. Je me dépêche de descendre, de peur qu'il soit arrivé une merde ou une autre truc du genre. Je croise Shelley qui est trop absorbée par sa série débile pour avoir remarqué le raffut qui avait prit d'assaut la chambre de son frère ou encore les alentours de la maison. Si elle savait, nul doute qu'elle ne serait pas devant sa télé à ruminer sur les personnages de Friends. En passant la porte, je me suis arrêté devant le spectacle terrifiant que j'avais sous les yeux. Kenny venait de gracieusement s'exploser sur le sol. Il y avait du sang partout. Stan et Craig s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés pour regarder l'affreux spectacle. Je déglutis péniblement quelques secondes, sentant les larmes ainsi qu'un liquide chaud me remonter le long de la gorge. Avant d'aller vomir loin du spectacle de Kenny reposant les tripes à l'air sur l'herbe fraîche, je m'entendis dire une phrase comme si j'étais obligé de la prononcer dans cette situation, ça me paraissait même évident.

« Oh mon dieu, vous avez tué Kenny…

\- On est des enfoirés, commenta Tucker. »

* * *

**P.O.V. Kenny**

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit en me traitant de couillon. Putain, j'y étais presque pourtant. J'aurais pu faire avouer à Stan qu'en fait il était amoureux de Craig et non de Kyle, mais aussi en profiter pour me rapprocher de Clyde. Parce que le châtain résistait, et c'est justement ça qui me plaisait. Le défi en était d'autant plus grand qu'il pensait être à 100 % hétéro. Moi je le sais, son joli petit cul ne tiendra pas longtemps sans me demander en lui. Il faut que j'y aille progressivement, mais je crois bien que je commence à lui faire un petit effet. Rien que ce moment hier soir où il m'avait repoussé en grommelant des choses inaudibles était adorable. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai hâte de l'avoir dans mon lit, il doit être tellement beau avec cette lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant il n'en était pas question puisque c'était à peine si j'avais son numéro de téléphone. Tiens, il faudrait que je lui demande d'ailleurs. Je partage le mien avec Karen parce qu'on a pas vraiment les moyens d'en avoir un chacun. Le seul qui le peut à la limite, c'est Kevin, mais lui ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne le voit plus à la maison, à croire qu'il a été écrasé par un camion ou autre. Au final, même les parents s'en foutent de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Tant pis ? C'est triste, mais à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur un truc qu'on ignore ? La vie continue. En vérité, c'est hors de question que je donne mon numéro de téléphone à Clyde, si jamais il me vient l'idée de lui proposer une coucherie et qu'il accepte, je ne veux absolument pas que Karen tombe dessus. Elle n'a pas à savoir ce genre de choses, elle est beaucoup trop innocente pour ça.

Je sors de chez moi, prêt à aller voir Clyde pour lui demander comment avait finie cette fameuse soirée où Stan et Craig se sont barrés par la fenêtre. Enfin, c'est le truc que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais en ouvrant la porte j'ai remarquée la Jeep de Craig, un peu à côté de la voie ferrée. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis allé jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Ils dormaient, tous les deux, à poil, simplement couverts d'un espèce de drap bizarre. Craig dessous, Stan au-dessus. Bizarre, dans ma tête c'était le contraire. Mais bon, je suppose que Craig en avait un peu marre de se vider les couilles avec Kyle, et que cette fois il voulait tester l'autre configuration.

Bref, il ne faut pas que je m'attarde, cette fois il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Clyde. Histoire de lui dire que j'ai retrouvés Craig et Stan, qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, et qu'ils allaient sûrement rester un bon moment là, vu tous les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient dans le coin. Encore heureux que ça soit un jour sans, sinon l'école aurait dénombré beaucoup d'absents. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude j'ai envie de dire, parce que lorsque je suis arrivé devant la maison des Donovan… De lourdes planches en bois barricadaient l'entrée, et le panneau "Démolition prochaine" n'augurait absolument rien de bon. C'est presque comme s'ils avaient disparu. Clyde, le père Donovan… Du coin de l'œil, je vois que quelqu'un s'est arrêté à côté de moi, regardant aussi l'absence de maison. Je n'ose pas me tourner vers cette personne, mais je l'entends parler. Sa voix est féminine, bien que discrète je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je la connais.

« Tu étais au courant, toi, que la famille Donovan était installée sur une plaque sismique ?

\- Une plaque sismique ?

\- Oui, tu sais, ces endroits où les tremblements de terre sont si puissants qu'ils peuvent engloutir une maison.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il lui est arrivé un truc ? »

Me tournant enfin, je discerne les traits fins de Annie. Ses yeux verts sont posés sur moi, me rappelant un peu ceux de Clyde, mais avec dix fois moins de malice à l'intérieur. Les siens ont l'air éteints. Elle hausse les épaules, avant de s'éloigner doucement, à l'opposé de la maison des Donovan. Je sais où elle va, elle se rend chez Bebe, avec qui elle sort depuis maintenant deux jours. Annie a toujours été discrète sur ses préférences, même si ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle aimait les poitrines. Elle avait beau traîner uniquement avec des filles, lorsqu'elle était à côté de Bebe c'était plus qu'évident qu'elle en pinçait pour elle. Il y a des gens comme ça, ça se voit directement. D'autres, c'est moins évident. Genre, Bebe, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était hétéro, entre son intérêt pour le cul de Kyle et son "amour" pour Clyde… En fait, elle aimait juste les chaussures du père Donovan, et pour Kyle… Son cul faisait craquer même les lesbiennes, c'était bien connu. Soit, Bebe avait fait ça pour tester avec les filles, soit elle était vraiment lesbienne. C'était dommage, parce que Bebe c'était vraiment un bon coup.

…

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Clyde. Ça fait deux jours maintenant. Les cours ont repris, Stan et Craig se disputent toujours, ils sont là tous les deux. Kyle semble déprimer dans son coin alors que Cartman fait exprès de lui taper sur les nerfs. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Entre eux, que ce soit du côté de Stan ou de celui de Kyle, il y a toujours eue une tension électrique. J'aurais même dit tension sexuelle, si j'osais un jour imaginer Cartman et Kyle baiser. Stan et Craig c'est déjà fait, faut dire que tous les deux sont pas mal niveau physique. Mais Cartman… Non, rien à faire, ça a beau être mon pote, je peux pas l'imaginer coucher avec qui que ce soit. Sa graisse pendrait partout, ça serait dégueulasse. Vraiment dégueulasse…

« Kenny, vieux, tu fous quoi là ? »

Les yeux bleus de Stan… Merde, grillé. Je referme mon cahier dans lequel trônent pas mal de dessins explicites sur les positions que les deux bruns auraient pu avoir dans la voiture, il y a deux jours. J'espère qu'il n'a pas capté que c'était eux, même s'ils sont facilement reconnaissables, l'un avec un chullo, l'autre avec un bonnet bleu et rouge… Ok, pas possible de s'y tromper en fait.

« Mec, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

\- C'est comme ça qu'tu t'occupes McCormick, renchérit Craig, en me dessinant en plein ébat avec l'autre tapette ?

\- Fermez vos gueules, rumine Kyle.

\- Hé, dit à son tour Cartman, les mecs, devinez quoi ? Kyle il vend son cul, il a besoin de thune pour payer ses études. Hésitez pas, c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Mais ferme-la gros tas, t'a rien compris, tu mélanges tout ! »

Nous qui nous attendions à ce que Cartman continue, que Kyle lui foute son poing dans la gueule, et que ça termine en baston en plein cours d'économie, rien ne se produisit. Le roux jeta un regard peiné à Cartman qui s'apprêtait à renchérir, puis il se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le gros était devenu blême, n'osant plus dire un mot, puis il se leva à son tour, sortant de la pièce par la même porte. Ok, là, c'était sûr, s'ils étaient pas revenus cette heure-ci, c'est qu'ils avaient baisé. Cartman avait raison, tout le monde se tapait le cul de Kyle. Je me sentais un peu sur la touche d'avoir été le seul à ne pas y avoir touché, de notre bande de potes. Mais bon… C'était compréhensible s'il le faisait pour de l'argent, j'ai pas un sou en poche.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je mets un peu de temps avant de réaliser que c'est Stan. Merde, est-ce qu'il va encore me parler de mes putain de dessins ? A contre-cœur, je lui tend mon cahier pour qu'il regarde, et je vois Tucker faire de même au-dessus de lui, me jetant de temps à autre des regards menaçants. Puis, Stan s'arrête sur un dessin en particulier, avec un petit cri de stupeur. J'ai cru voir Craig rougir légèrement avant qu'il n'attrape la feuille et ne la déchire. Puis, il pose sur moi un regard coléreux auquel je réponds d'un petit sourire provocateur. Boum, Tucker !

« Me dit pas que tu nous as épiés, enflure ?!

\- Bah, disons que, à côté de chez moi, c'est pas l'endroit le plus discret si vous ne vouliez pas que j'observe !

\- Arrête tes excuses à deux balles, retire-toi ces images de la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Elles sont très appréciables !

\- Et puis quoi encore, tu vas nous proposer un plan à trois aussi ?!

\- Craig, essaye Stan, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien vu…

\- Il a vu.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Je- »

La porte s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas le prof. De toute façon, le prof à toujours trois ans de retard, alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'est le conseiller d'orientation. Son regard cherche quelqu'un dans la salle, et je me doute que c'est Tucker. C'est toujours lui que le conseiller cherche, de toute façon. Alors je ne m'étonne pas lorsque le conseiller s'approche de ma table, celle des deux bruns étant juste derrière moi. Mais il ne va pas plus loin que ma table. Il reste même planté devant. Je sens un léger frisson remonter tout le long de ma colonne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, à part mourir, je n'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, cette fois, il faut croire que si, parce que c'est bien moi que le conseiller interpelle. Ce qu'il dit me fait froid dans le dos, cependant.

« Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, de manière très urgente. »

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très demandé. C'est simple, je suis plutôt du genre discret. Qui ça peut être ? Qui peut bien avoir besoin de moi à ce point, moi qui suis pauvre et sans grand intérêt ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Karen ? Kevin est revenu ? Ou alors… Clyde ? En poussant la porte du bureau, mon cœur fait un bond. Oui, Clyde. Je reconnais ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés, avec trois tonnes de gel, alors que là ils sont en bordel, pas coiffés depuis deux jours, visiblement. Je m'approche doucement, sachant que le conseiller m'a dit de ne pas trop le brusquer. Je fais de mon mieux, mais quand je me retrouve face à ses grands yeux vides, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est la peur, on dirait presque qu'il a peur de moi… Est-ce que c'est ma faute, s'il est dans cet état ? Le conseiller me demande de m'asseoir, alors qu'il fait de même. Je suis tenté de prendre Clyde dans mes bras, le voir comme ça ne me fait vraiment pas de bien… Et dire que, peu avant, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon possible pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il était devenu… Je suis vraiment horrible parfois.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a débarqué dans mon bureau il y a environ une demi-heure en disant qu'il voulait te voir. Il a déliré en disant que tu étais mort, et il a parlé de fantômes, quand j'ai insisté. Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Je vais vous laisser, tu as une excuse pour ne pas être en cours, je te ferais un mot Kenneth.

\- Hum… D'accord, merci ! Ne vous en faites pas, il est en bonnes mains ! »

Le conseiller ne douta pas de mes paroles, alors que je me forçais à garder l'air enjoué et calme, quelque peu gamin, que j'avais en temps normal, et il sortit rapidement de la salle après m'avoir demandé de fermer à clé derrière moi pour éviter n'importe quel débordement. S'il savait tous les débordements qu'il risquait, avec ça… Enfin, qu'il risquait… Une fois la porte refermée, je laissais tomber le masque de gamin innocent et souriant, pour prendre l'air grave que j'avais lorsqu'il était question de mes morts.

« Alors tu es au courant.

\- Comment tu peux être encore en vie..? »

Prenant place, je m'asseyais sur le bureau du conseiller. Je ne risquais rien, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur, et la seule porte qui aurait pu nous déranger était verrouillée. Je me penchais vers Clyde, ses yeux verts absents croisant les miens plein de malice. Je croisais les jambes sur le bureau, histoire d'être bien en face du châtain à l'air plus absent que d'habitude.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte une petite histoire, Clyde ?

\- Non…

\- Ah ? Euh…

\- Pas de conneries, je m'en fous, je veux juste savoir si tu es vivant ou mort, si tu es un fantôme ou non.

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme. »

J'attrapais la main de Clyde et la posais sur ma poitrine pour qu'il entende mon cœur battre.

« Tu l'entends battre ? Je suis vivant, bien vivant.

\- … »

Le regard vide de Clyde se planta de nouveau dans le mien et, avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, j'hésitais à faire quoi que ce soit, avant de me rendre compte que, oui, Clyde était en train de pleurer sur mon épaule. Il était gelé, comme s'il avait passé deux jours seul, dehors, abandonné de tous. Dire que je ne m'étais même pas demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Je suis un très mauvais ami. Même en essayant simplement de le draguer, j'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel. La confiance. C'est la confiance sur laquelle s'appuie les relations entre les autres, il a dû se sentir trahi en comprenant que j'étais vivant, que je ne lui avais pas dit, que je l'avais laissé me croire mort. Après un petit moment, j'osais enfin enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules, pour le rassurer. Je lui frictionnais le dos, même si je me sentais coupable, d'un autre côté j'étais heureux. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça me rendait joyeux, que quelqu'un sache enfin que je ne racontais pas des conneries, quand je disais que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Pourtant, quand on jouait aux super-héros, Clyde n'avait jamais rien dit. Je ne me souviens plus s'il s'était moqué aussi, quand je lui avais vraiment dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de ça… Et, s'il était aussi choqué d'apprendre que j'étais en vie, alors que j'étais devenu une sorte de bouillie dégueulasse juste devant ses yeux, c'est qu'avant il n'en avait pas conscience. Après un certain moment, il me repoussa, virant les larmes de ses yeux verts, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait repris son visage de Clyde, totalement indéchiffrable, sans pour autant être aussi éteint que Craig, ou joyeux à outrance comme moi. Dieu ce qu'il était bandant.

« Explique-moi comment t'as fais.

\- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi t'es resté dehors pendant trois jours.

\- Tu me croiras pas.

\- Toi non plus.

\- …

\- … »

Clyde fronce doucement ses sourcils parfaitement entretenus, je fais de même. Comment ça, je ne le croirais pas ? Avec ce que j'allais lui dire de mon côté, difficile de ne pas croire le reste, c'était surtout à moi de prévenir qu'il pouvait ne pas me croire. Après quelques secondes à s'observer dans les yeux, Clyde soupira. Visiblement, il s'attendait à ce que je parle, ne baissant même pas le regard. Ok, je parle en premier, mais me prend pas pour un taré, s'il te plaît…

« Je peux pas mourir.

\- Arrête, tu vas me ressortir les mêmes conneries que quand on jouait aux super-héros ? Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais quand même…

\- Si tu te souviens, je peux me faire sauter la cervelle devant toi pour te le prouver.

\- Euh, non, évite, une fois ça suffit.

\- Mais si tu ne me crois pas, je-

\- Non, je verrais bien. T'as dis quand on étaient gosses que c'était une malédiction, donc logiquement ça devrait t'arriver dans la journée. »

Puis, il ajouta une phrase, plus bas. Une phrase que mes oreilles eurent du mal à capter, avant que je ne lui demande de répéter. Il hésita, baissant le regard pour le redire dans sa barbe.

« J'ai rien entendu Donovan.

\- Me force pas à répéter.

\- S'il te plaît~

\- Jadorediscuteravectoidoncçameplairaitquoncauseencoreunpeu. »

Un sourire s'élargit sur mon visage. Alors, comme ça, Clyde aimait bien discuter avec moi ? Au final, notre relation avait progressé dans le bon sens, il faut croire. Le voyant rougir doucement, je me dis qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, alors je lançais celui qui fâchait.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta révélation incroyable ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois aux… fantômes, McCormick ?

\- Tu parles à un type qui passe son temps à crever, pourquoi j'y croirais pas ?

\- …

\- Hum ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain bien plus mal à l'aise que je n'aurais pu le croire. Tout à l'heure, il était mal à l'aise à cause de moi, là ça semblait être une autre histoire. Mais je m'en voulais presque d'avoir relancée la question, maintenant. Blême, il regardait autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous épie, puis il se demanda de me rapprocher, venant murmurer à mon oreille. Um ? Alors comme ça ça m'allume, Donovan ? Moi qui te croyais prude, je-

« Je suis persécuté par un fantôme…

\- Attend, quoi ?

\- Je t'avais dis que tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Autant que tu ne crois pas que je ne peux pas mourir.

\- Mec.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est l'argument le moins convainquant que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

\- C'était pas un argument, je te crois moi, j'ai déjà persécuté Cartman. »

Gros silence. Le Donovan fait les yeux ronds, un peu perdu visiblement. Je ne veux pas m'étendre là-dessus au risque de dire des choses pas rassurantes qui feraient paniquer le châtain. Alors, je me contente de le laisser parler, puisque visiblement il n'avait pas fini avec cette histoire de fantôme.

« Ouais, mais toi t'es pas la mère de Cartman.

\- … Betsy ?

\- Allons ailleurs. »

* * *

**Fin de la première partie ! Logiquement, comme l'autre, elle sera en deux parties. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce TS, mais rien ne vous empêche de laisser votre avis en review, sachez que je les lis toutes !**

**PS : Si jamais vous remarquez un changement d'écriture entre la première et la seconde partie, sachez que c'est parce qu'elles ont été écrites à deux ans d'écart l'une de l'autre. Vous voilà prévenus !**


	2. Fantôme et résurrection

**Voilà la suite et fin du TS, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**P.O.V. Kenny**

Clyde se lève de sa chaise, comme si j'avais prononcé le mot qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se dirige vers la porte verrouillée, mais avant de toucher au verrou je le vois se tourner de nouveau vers moi, alors que je descends du bureau en me disant qu'il est au final pas très confortable.

« Répète à personne que j'ai pleuré dans tes bras.

\- Tant que tu vas pas dire que McCormick recommence avec ses délires, ça me va, l'hôpital psy j'en veux pas.

\- Je sais que c'est pas cool. »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il sort de la salle sans m'attendre. Hé, Clyde, me plante pas comme ça, le conseiller m'a dit de te surveiller, c'est pas pour que tu te barres comme un fantôme. Je le suis, il s'est assis sur un banc plus loin, sans pour autant chercher à fuir une nouvelle fois. Il a l'air calme. Je m'approche et l'observe, me disant de plus en plus que passer la nuit dehors n'est pas ce qui semble l'avoir dérangé le plus. Non, il avait l'air totalement déboussolé, et ce qui semblait le hanter, à proprement parler, c'était ces connards de fantômes. Sa mère, plus précisément, et je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'hôpital psy. Il y a été ? Je disais seulement ça pour déconner moi, mais il faut croire que sa réponse était plus sérieuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Clyde, qui ne disait jamais rien sur sa belle gueule, faisait en sorte que tout le monde l'oublie, semblait bien plus profond qu'il ne tentait de le paraître. Entendons-nous bien, le sous-entendu était voulu, je compte bien le sonder en profondeur ! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai plus envie de le serrer dans mes bras que de le baiser, il me fait tellement de peine comme ça. Je m'assois sur le banc, à côté de lui, mais chaque fois que je m'approche j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à s'éloigner. Il se relève, me jetant un regard qui se veut vivant, mais il n'y a pas la moindre lueur dans ses yeux.

« Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas dû demander à te voir. La seule chose que tu veux, c'est mon cul pas vrai ? Y'a d'autres problèmes plus importants que la libido intarissable de M. McCormick, et je pense que je t'en ai suffisamment montré pour que tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Mais… Attend mec, comment tu peux penser que je..?

\- T'as pas arrêté de le dire McCormick, t'as insisté comme un dingue et de manière bien lourde à chaque fois que je te demandais un truc. Alors fais-moi une faveur et fous moi la paix. Je suis pas une de tes victimes qui succombent parce que t'es beau, je suis pas pédé et je le serais jamais. Surtout pas avec toi. »

Ok. Je n'ai rien à dire, c'était effectivement mon but initial et je ne l'ai jamais caché. Mais il devait s'y attendre non ? Tout le monde me connaît, je suis un queutard et j'aime quand on me résiste. Clyde avait résisté, tellement qu'il avait réussi à acquérir une place de choix dans mon tableau de chasse. Il y avait un petit truc en plus, qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, pas en si bon chemin, et pas non plus alors qu'il était dans une telle détresse. Ironique, quand on savait qu'à l'époque c'était moi qui jouais la princesse, et Clyde le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait peur de rien. Les rôles s'inversent, et c'est étrange de se dire qu'il vient encore de me repousser, alors que je pensais qu'il me faisait enfin confiance. J'ai essayé de lui saisir le bras, mais il s'est dérobé et s'est éloigné dans le couloir sans un mot de plus. Non. Non non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça, pas après m'avoir dit qu'il m'avait vu mourir, et qu'il attendait de voir si ça se passait avant la fin de la journée. Il fallait que je le rattrape, et ce avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon, une nouvelle fois, et que je ne puisse plus jamais croiser ses jolis yeux verts. Wow. Je deviens romantique ou comment ça se passe ? C'est sûr qu'il me fait de l'effet, mais à ce point je ne pensais pas…

Arrivé enfin au détour du couloir, je négocie un virage serré en l'appelant. Mais lorsque j'arrive enfin face à l'autre couloir, je me retrouve face à Tweek qui tenait une paire de ciseaux. Il sursaute et son premier réflexe est de mettre la pointe en avant. La pointe me rentre dans la cage thoracique et, avec l'élan que je viens de prendre, la lame me transperce le cœur. Tweek n'arrête pas de s'excuser, soudain confus et mal à l'aise, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Enfin, que je comprendrais tout à fait si la douleur n'était pas à ce point insupportable pour que je me vois cracher du sang, stoppé net dans ma course, une douleur insoutenable au cœur. Puis, le reste se déroule très vite. Je vois Clyde se retourner, la mine de nouveau indéchiffrable, et pourtant la lueur d'inquiétude ne me trompe pas. A cet instant, il pense la même chose que moi. "Non, pas encore…" Et Tweek, catastrophé, lâche les ciseaux, se tournant vers Clyde pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, alors que je m'effondre et que tout devient noir autour de moi. Il s'en souviendra, ai-je pensé avant de réellement partir.

* * *

P.O.V. Clyde

Au début, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai toujours cru que je l'avais imaginé, cette chute de l'arbre, à partir du moment où j'avais compris que Kenny était vivant. Mais, là, il venait de se prendre une lame de ciseaux en plein cœur, je l'avais vu tomber, j'avais vu Tweek paniquer. Tout s'est passé trop vite pour que je puisse pleinement réaliser qu'il était mort, de nouveau d'après ses dires. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais lorsqu'il est revenu le lendemain, tranquillement, comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé, j'étais obligé de me dire qu'il avait raison. Que Kenny ne disait pas que des choses qui l'arrangeait pour qu'on s'intéresse seulement à lui. Non, il était vraiment victime de cette malédiction, et si je comprenais bien il lui fallait attendre le lendemain pour revenir. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas vomi, mais la détresse de Tweek m'avait paralysé. Lorsque la récré sonna enfin, je décidais cependant de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Les Vaches s'entraînaient aujourd'hui, et elles avaient besoin de moi puisque Marsh était de nouveau porté disparu. Enfin, "porté disparu", moi je savais ce qu'il en était. Craig m'avait expliqué cette fois-ci, pour ne pas que je m'inquiète au point de le chercher de nouveau. "Road trip", c'était la version officielle, et même les potes de Marsh étaient au courant. Les parents aussi, enfin ceux de Craig au moins, je savais pas pour Marsh mais vu tout ce qu'ils lui laissait faire ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils en ai rien à foutre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ? Le fait que Marsh soit parti me profite, je peux avoir le rôle qu'il avait, celui de quarterback. Depuis le temps que je le convoitais, son rôle. En vérité, leur road-trip profite à presque tout le monde, même Kyle commence à reprendre des couleurs maintenant que les deux tourtereaux sont partis roucouler ailleurs. C'est l'impression qu'il donnait en tout cas, avant que sa tête rousse ne disparaisse du tableau de la classe. Cartman a essayé de le ramener, mais au final ça n'a mené à rien. Lui et Kenny sont les seuls rescapés de la bande de Marsh, on dirait bien. Mais la clique de Craig est tout autant dévastée, hélas. Tweek et moi sommes là, mais entre Token et Craig, nous avons des absents aussi.

Je soupire, une fois changé, et je me dirige vers le terrain et les autres membres de l'équipe. Pendant que je joue, je surprends du mouvement dans les gradins. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment surpris, il y a toujours des squatteurs là-bas, mais quelque chose me perturbait alors je me suis arrêté et j'ai croisé le regard du type dans les gradins. Le clin d'oeil qu'il m'a adressé m'a fait grimacer. J'ai attendu la pause pour aller le voir, il était souriant et son visage indiquait qu'il allait clairement sortir une connerie. Ok, sa mort d'hier ne l'avait pas changé, il restait fidèle à lui-même.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle démonstration de testostérone en venant ici !

\- Kenny, c'est un entraînement, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- A rien, c'était appréciable à regarder !

\- Ouais, tu étais là pour matter quoi.

\- Clyde…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier ? »

Hier ? Pas de doutes qu'il me parlait de ce moment où j'aurais dû le voir crever. Je me suis contenté de le regarder d'un air interrogateur, me demandant quelle serait sa réaction s'il pensait que je ne m'en rappelais plus. Il a serré les dents, je l'ai remarqué, puis il est descendu des gradins pour venir me rejoindre sur l'herbe boueuse du terrain. Il m'a saisi par les bras et son visage s'est approché du mien comme s'il cherchait à me mettre mal à l'aise. C'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs, et j'allais m'empresser d'affirmer ses théories en m'éloignant le plus possible, lui jetant un regard qui voulait tout dire. D'une main, je le maintenais même en arrière pour éviter qu'il s'approche plus encore. Mon dieu Kenny, arrête les démonstrations d'affection en public comme ça, je suis hétéro moi !

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous !?

\- Rien, rien… Je te souhaite un bon entraînement, du coup. »

J'ai senti la déception dans sa voix, et malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu penser mon coeur s'est serré. Il était réellement triste que je ne sache plus qu'il pouvait mourir, comme serait triste quelqu'un qui avait un secret très lourd et personne avec qui le partager. Comme moi avec cette histoire de fantômes, quoi. Comme moi, et pourtant lui il m'avait cru sans broncher. Au contraire, il avait même dit qu'il savait que c'était vrai, en parlant d'expérience. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas qu'il voit que je me retenais de lui dire que, si, en fait je me souvenais de cette paire de ciseaux qui avait transpercé son coeur hier, des ciseaux de Tweek couverts de sang, de ses supplications, de sa phrase… Une phrase qui, maintenant que je m'en rappelais, me semblait familière, comme si je l'avais entendue plusieurs fois avant. Mais impossible de savoir quand et où, même en me concentrant un maximum. Je repoussais totalement Kenny qui fut obligé de faire quelques pas en arrière, relâchant enfin mes épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais c'est pas moi qui peut te le donner. »

La bouche du pauvre s'ouvrit, comme s'il cherchait ses mots et s'apprêtait à protester, mais elle se referma directement. Pour ne plus se rouvir quand j'étais dans les parages parce que l'arbitre venait de siffler le retour sur le terrain et que je m'étais retourné comme si de rien n'était. Et, une fois l'entraînement achevé, il avait disparu pour de bon. Le pauvre, peut-être qu'il avait pensé avoir inventé tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du conseiller. Mais était-ce plus mal ? Avec le recul, je me demandais si j'étais réellement prêt à assumer le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un. Au début, dans les gradins, j'avais cru voir un voile blanc s'agiter. Pile à l'endroit où s'était trouvé Kenny. Je sentis un long frisson me remonter le long de l'échine en voyant que, hélas, je n'avais pas rêvé et que Betsy se tenait bel et bien là, dans les gradins, et que ses yeux m'observaient avec tellement de dédain et de jugement que j'étais bien heureux d'avoir envoyé chier Kenny. Quelle aurait été sa réaction si j'avais été un peu plus affectueux avec le blondinet et ne l'avais pas repoussé comme je l'avais fais ? Pas bonne, j'en avais bien peur. Ma mère, de son vivant, avait toujours été tellement à cheval sur les règles que même papa avait parfois du mal à la suivre quand elle me punissait pour des broutilles. Oh, bien sûr, elle m'aimait, elle avait juste une idée de l'éducation très stricte, sûrement dictée elle-même par ses parents. Betsy ne parlait jamais d'elle, même quand je l'interrogeais sur papy et mamie, elle refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne les ai d'ailleurs vus qu'une seule fois, et c'était à son enterrement. Nous n'avions pas réellement eu le temps de discuter et c'était à peine s'ils m'avaient accordé un regard. En même temps, c'était un peu ma faute si… "Un peu", il faut croire que même maintenant j'aime minimiser ce qu'il s'est passé, pourtant je l'ai tuée.

Je jette un nouveau regard vers les gradins, elle est repartie. A croire qu'elle n'est venue que vérifier que je ne fasse pas de la merde alors qu'elle n'est pas là pour m'arrêter. Elle peut être vraiment effrayante quand elle se met en colère et je ne veux absolument pas la confronter. Pourtant, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'avec ses poursuites incessantes, elle cherche à me dire quelque chose. Comme si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir parlé de son vivant. Dommage, elle pourrait me parler, je m'entendrais, mais elle préfère m'engueuler pour des choses "stupides" que je fais plutôt que nous discutions. Pourtant, je serais vraiment soulagé d'être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes. Je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur ma vie, sur les choses qui comptent vraiment, et pas sur la peur permanente que j'ai de pouvoir la décevoir. Elle doit déjà m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir tuée, peut-être même que c'est ça qu'elle cherche. Que j'ai une vie tellement malheureuse que je finisse par me suicider ? Si c'est ça, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à faire, parce que je ne suis pas si malheureux que ça. J'aime ma vie, à quelques détails près…

La tête blonde de Kenny me revient en mémoire. Lui, je ne sais pas quoi décider avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que j'ai menti ? Que je me souviens bel et bien de ses morts ? Que je le crois ? Ou alors, le laisser mariner dans son jus, lui faisant croire qu'il fait des rêves improbables où je lui parle de fantômes dans le bureau du conseiller ? Que je ne me souviens de rien quant à ses morts, qu'il retourne au point de départ où il ne peut en parler à personne parce qu'on ne le croit pas ? Je pense que l'heure n'est pas à ces questions pour l'instant, elle est à aider à décharger les derniers cartons qui traînent dans la voiture de mon père. Foutues plaques sismiques, elles interviennent vraiment au mauvais moment, comme si j'avais en plus besoin de parler déménagement avec ma conscience. Non. J'aurais dû avoir mille autres soucis qu'un ado normal devrait avoir, pas d'autres à base de fantômes, de déménagement, de morts… J'ai juste… J'ai besoin de mettre tout ça en stand-by, au moins pour la semaine, sinon je sens que je vais exploser.

Déjà que… Martha vient m'ouvrir. C'est celle chez qui on a aménagé et je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est, en quelque sorte; la nouvelle femme de mon père. Ma belle-mère donc. On en parle souvent dans les contes, comme de vilaines marâtres qui font trimer leurs enfants d'adoption. Eh bien, non, pas cette fois. Martha est d'une gentillesse incomparable, et elle ne semble pas fausse, bien au contraire. Elle a l'air de très bien prendre le fait que je sois l'enfant d'une autre femme et elle me traite vraiment comme si j'étais son fils. Mon père surveille beaucoup nos échanges, maintenant que j'y pense. Je commence à réaliser que l'ambiance familiale a changé, je n'avais pas réellement fait gaffe mais ce soir, à table, c'est vraiment flagrant.

« Clyde, tu veux qu'on se débarrasse des affaires de Betsy ? »

A demandé tranquillement mon père pendant que je coupais une des patates dans mon assiette. Martha a posé son bras sur le sien, agitant la tête en signe de négation. Je connais ce genre de signe, ça veut dire "pas maintenant". Il y a un truc que mon père veut m'empêcher de voir dans les affaires de maman. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne répond rien, comme si je n'avais pas entendue la question de mon père qui était pourtant très claire. Il n'insiste pas, et j'en suis bien content parce que je sens le regard de jugement de Betsy dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait été capable de faire si jamais j'avais été d'accord avec mon père ?

C'est étrange tout de même, elle n'a jamais été autant présente à mes côtés que ces derniers mois. Quand j'étais à la recherche de Craig, elle a daigné me laisser tranquille, bien que chaque fois que Kenny se montrait un peu trop entreprenant avec moi, je sentais son regard me brûler la nuque. Je ne lui ai juste pas fais la joie de m'intéresser à elle lors de ces moments-là, gardant l'idée fixe de la réalité en tête. Ça avait bien marché, mais elle avait fini par comprendre mon stratagème. Elle m'a fait une peur bleue, en pleine nuit, me réveillant en pleine nuit avec sa tête de mort-vivant, juste au-dessus de mon lit. Elle en avait eu marre que je l'ignore comme je l'avais fais dernièrement… J'ai été obligé de passer la nuit dehors pour lui échapper mais, en plus de ça, j'avais la mort de Kenny qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête. Je… Je ne sais pas, ça m'avait fait quelque chose, comme si je venais d'assister à une seconde mort, juste en face de moi, et certainement une définitive. Mais, à la différence de Betsy, je n'avais pas vu le fantôme du blond, et ça m'avait fait vraiment étrange. Enfin, je n'avais vu le fantôme de Betsy que lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement, dans l'église. J'en frissonne encore… Elle m'avait poursuivie, mais pas hors de la maison, comme si quelque chose la retenait à l'intérieur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle avait pu se déplacer jusqu'aux gradins du campus. Peut-être que quelque chose, des affaires de Betsy, était tombé dans mon sac quand on a déplacé les affaires ?

Alors, je me souviens enfin enfin de ce que ça peut être. J'ai pris une photo dans le carton de Betsy, une photo que je comptais bien montrer à mon père, plus tard. Elle représentait ma mère, pas de doute là-dessus, mais… Elle était dans les bras d'un autre homme qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je sais que ça aurait pu être mon père plus jeune, mais il n'avait pas du tout ni la même coupe, ni la même couleur de cheveux, ni la même forme de visage, ni la même carrure… J'ai soupçonné, peut-être un peu trop vite, qu'elle avait peut-être trompé mon père avec cet homme, mais maintenant je me posais une nouvelle question. Combien de compagnons avait eu ma mère ? Est-ce que c'était seulement des compagnons d'une nuit ou… plus ? Je n'ai pas fini mon assiette et je suis monté, cependant j'ai voulu redescendre un peu plus tard pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Je me suis arrêté aux escaliers en entendant les deux adultes parler.

« Roger, je pense que tu devrais dire la vérité à ton fils.

\- Cette discussion ne sert à rien, on tourne en rond Martha !

\- Il a le droit de savoir qui est réellement sa mère…

\- Je lui dirais tout à propos de Betsy, je te le promets mon amour. Mais pas maintenant, il a l'air… perturbé… »

Voilà qui était clair. Je ne savais pas "qui était réellement ma mère". Elle m'avait caché une partie de sa vie, peut-être même que c'était voulu que je ne sache rien. En repensant à ses parents, plus aucun doute ne m'était permis. Aussi, une fois remonté dans ma chambre, sans le verre d'eau hélas, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. C'était étrangement calme, le fantôme de ma mère n'était plus dans le coin, à croire qu'il avait trouvé mieux à faire ailleurs. Pourtant, je me pris à murmurer ces quelques mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu me cacher d'autre, maman… »

Le lendemain, fier de ma déduction, je m'étais rendu à l'école. Ouais mais voilà le problème, vu que Craig n'était plus là, je n'avais personne à qui parler de ma déduction. Le seul à qui je pourrais en parler, ça restait Kenny, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir lui dire. Parce qu'il se demanderait pourquoi je revenais vers lui comme ça, comme une fleur, pour lui parler de ma mère. Surtout sachant que je lui avais avoué, quand j'avais craché le morceau sur les fantômes, que celui de ma mère me hantait. Je n'avais pas trop le choix cela dit, Kenny était celui qui m'était devenu le plus proche ces derniers mois et, même si ça signifiait le regard foudroyant de ma mère, il était le seul avec qui je pouvait vraiment parler librement. Pour autant, une fois arrivé en classe, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. AH NON ! Les disparitions ça va bien cinq minutes hein, mais entre Stan, Craig, Kyle et Cartman, ça commence à faire vraiment beaucoup là. Et surtout trop pour songer y ajouter Kenny. Laissez-moi des gens avec qui discuter, bordel de merde… Bref, la journée se passa tranquillement, sans que je n'ai réellement à me soucier d'autre chose que de l'entraînement des Vaches de ce soir. En effet, sans les apparitions de ma mère ou Kenny dans les parages, c'était la seule chose constructive que je pouvais faire. Ça, et me demander pourquoi Bebe était devenue lesbienne. La seule fille qui avait réellement réussi à obtenir mon coeur passait de l'autre côté, c'était un comble quand même. Est-ce que c'était une signe pour que, moi aussi, je passe cette barrière ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, et je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Pas maintenant. Surtout quand je voyais ses boucles blondes qui, malgré moi, me faisaient penser à celles de Kenny. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer, d'ailleurs ? Je commençais à perdre espoir à la fin de l'entraînement des Vaches, mais c'est là que je le vis, appuyé contre la barrière qui délimitait le terrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres et… un cocard ? Ça y est, je me sentais mal de vouloir le voir uniquement pour parler de mes soucis. Mais bon, il était là, donc autant en profiter non ?

« Kenny, il est arrivé quoi à ton oeil ?

\- T'occupe ! Tu as d'autres trucs à me dire toi, pas vrai ?

\- Pas ici, ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu plus loin ? Je te rejoins sur le terrain, plus tard.

\- Ooooh, serait-ce une déclaration ? Ça y est, tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Dans tes rêves, McCormick.

\- C'est plus Kenny ?

\- Je vais me changer, on se voit plus tard. Ne t'en va pas cette fois, d'accord ?

\- Promis ! »

* * *

P.O.V. Kenny

Je l'ai regardé se diriger vers les vestiaires, ne pouvant faire autrement que risquer un regard vers son postérieur. Il n'avait vraiment rien à envier à celui de Kyle, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Bebe en a fait tout un plat à l'époque. En même temps, les culs bombés de sportifs, ça ça me connait, et je dois avouer que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je passe la barrière pour aller m'installer au milieu du terrain, sur le sol. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, mais ça fait du bien d'être ici pour profiter des derniers rayons. De loin, je vois que Clyde s'est arrêté et discute avec le petit nouveau. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah, oui, Kip. Pas réellement mon genre, et j'espère bien que Clyde n'est pas son genre, c'est encore plus difficile de demander les gens en couple dans son lit. Déjà que le beau châtain me fait de la résistance, si en plus il est en couple, autant que je change de cible. Mais, je ne sais pas, cette fois je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais pouvoir changer comme ça. Il finit par revenir, il me voit allongé dans l'herbe et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. On commence à discuter. Je ne pensais pas que je finirais par m'entendre si bien avec Clyde, au début on était juste deux membres de groupes rivaux et c'est à peine si on s'adressait la parole. Je savais que Clyde était dans la clique de Craig, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je suppose que pour Clyde, c'était la même chose. En vérité, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça, mais toute cette histoire autour de nos "leaders" respectifs aura fini par nous rapprocher plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Finalement, je me tourne vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ma mère. En réalité c'était une pute. »

J'ai échangé un rapide regard avec lui, plutôt surpris de cette révélation. Madame Donovan avait pourtant l'air tellement digne, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée faire le trottoir. Pourtant, il faut croire que si, elle l'avait fait. Bien malgré moi, un large sourire me fendit la figure et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je suis sûr qu'il se fout de ma gueule, il veut juste savoir jusqu'à quel point je peux être crédule. Il va être déçu. Mon rire échappe à tout contrôle et je vois la tête de Clyde se décomposer rapidement. Ok, il blaguait pas.

« C'est pas drôle.

\- De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais vu rire à quoi que ce soit, même si tu souris tout le temps.

\- Pour ça, on est pareil.

\- Quoi ?! Mais moi je ris Clyde.

\- Tu ne sais pas rire et ce que tu fais, c'est un rire forcé. C'est pas naturel, moi aussi je sais le faire. »

Il se mit à rire, exactement comme moi, et en cet instant je compris à quel point j'avais tort. Clyde me connaissait beaucoup mieux que je n'avais jamais osé le croire, tout simplement parce qu'il était comme moi. Il cachait pas mal de choses derrière son masque, notamment une profonde tristesse liée à la perte de sa mère, ou alors une rage contenue contre son père, un don juan qui avait mal vieilli. Tellement que sa première femme s'était envoyée en l'air avec un autre type, pendant que lui se tapait une pute. Cette pute se trouvait d'ailleurs être devenue la nouvelle épouse de son père après que ce dernier ai appris l'infidélité de sa femme, mais aussi parce qu'il avait mis Betsy enceinte. La mère de Clyde était une pute, mais ça il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne et j'avais conscience que, en m'avouant ça, ça voulait dire qu'il me faisait tout de même confiance. En même temps, ça faisait bien quelques semaines maintenant que Clyde et moi nous traînions ensemble et ça nous avait beaucoup rapprochés de toucher aux magouilles de nos deux potes pour finalement apprendre qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement. Ça en faisait des aventures tous les deux, mais ça avait été tellement drôle. Et puis, au moins j'aurais appris un truc dans cette histoire, même si ça ne paraît peut-être pas vrai étant donné ce que je suis. Ça m'a rappelé que le brouillard qui occupait mes pensées s'était intensifié, comme pour m'empêcher de voir une solution qui pourtant me semblait toute simple il y a peu. Clyde est ma cible, bientôt il tombera dans mes bras et je pourrais passer à autre chose, et comme ça me débarrasser de ce sentiment étrange qui commence à m'étreindre.

« Du coup, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Je sais que tu ne portais pas ta mère dans ton coeur, mais quand même, de là à la traiter de pute… »

Pas de réponse, il savait ce qu'il avançait, et je n'étais personne pour pouvoir le contredire. Surtout qu'il avait bien évidemment des références. Il avait dû aller voir le Père Maxi pour qu'il lui explique tout. Il a ouvert son sac et m'a tendue une photo. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel et aussi je n'eu aucun mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Betsy, heureuse, avec un type au sourire Colgate. Le Père Maxi. Maintenant, je me souvenais bien, je l'avais vu se faire… Ah non, ce n'était pas Betsy, c'était une autre femme, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit elle aussi appelé "Mme Donovan". Problème résolu avec ce que m'avait expliqué Clyde un peu plus tôt, son père s'était fait une pute, Betsy, et Mme Donovan, dans son malheur, était aller prier à l'église pour savoir comment gérer son mari infidèle. Et le Père Maxi en avait allègrement profité. Mais du coup, c'était qui les vrais parents de Clyde ? Je lui rend sa photo, comprenant qu'il me manquait des éléments. Et si, depuis le début, il me faisait tourner en bourrique ? Que je n'avais pas imaginé notre échange dans le bureau du conseiller, qu'il m'ai vraiment parlé de fantômes… Nah, je préférais croire que c'était un songe, comme ça je pouvais m'imaginer que, là, dans cet endroit sombre, j'avais enfin pu le baiser. C'était cool, tendre, et surtout comme je n'avais jamais imaginé le sexe. En commençant par un baiser enflammé qui avait un petit goût de reviens-y. Décidément, j'avais de plus en plus hâte que tout ça se concrétise. Je sentais que ça allait être différent de mes autres conquêtes. En haussant les épaules, je décide de me redresser, dardant sur le châtain un regard interrogateur.

« Il voulait quoi, Kip ?

\- De qui tu..? Oh, le type de tout à l'heure ? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler. J'ai dis que j'étais pas ta secrétaire, t'en a pas besoin, la prochaine fois qu'il vient au moins t'es prévenu.

\- Hum… Je te vois bien en tenue de secrétaire sexy pourtant !

\- Mais… Arrête, comme si j'allais mettre ça un jour !

\- Ok ok, on en reparlera quand on sera passés à la pratique. Pour en revenir à Kip, je le sens pas ce gars.

\- On ne passera jamais à la pratique ! Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas, il a quelque chose de bizarre, et il n'a que Kyle à la bouche. Ça devrait être cool pour le faire oublier Stan mais je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- On verra bien. Tu ne peux pas gérer les affaires de tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui a toute mon attention~ »

Je me suis penché au-dessus de lui, et soudain j'ai vu son regard paniqué. N'y faisant pas spécialement attention, je me penchais un peu plus vers lui pour tenter de toucher ses lèvres, mais une fois encore Clyde m'arrêta avant. Encore une fois, il me dit qu'il était hétéro, et bla bla bla. Oui, je sais Clyde, t'es aussi hétéro que Craig ou Tweek, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'accepter, à croire que quelque chose te terrifie dans le fait de l'avouer. Est-ce que tu serais homophobe ? Je pense pas, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que tu ne traînerais plus avec Craig. Mais alors quoi ? Le fait que je sois trop insistant, je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'avec mon cocard, je ne dois pas vraiment avoir bonne mine, mais tout de même… Je l'ai gagné à la dure celui-ci, alors que Stuart avait encore décidé de passer ses nerfs sur nous. Karen ne pouvait pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui, sa prof était absente. Et, comme chaque fois, j'avais décidé de rester pour m'occuper d'elle, sachant qu'un Stuart bourré ne faisait jamais bon ménage. J'avais raison, il avait fini par s'en prendre à nous, j'avais demandé à Karen de se réfugier dans la chambre pendant que je tenais tête à mon père. Au final, il m'avait bien amoché, le cocard en était la preuve, mais j'avais réussi à le calmer pour la soirée, au moins le temps que j'aille voir Clyde. Pendant ce temps, Karen traînait chez Ruby, ces deux-là étaient réellement inséparables comme les deux faces d'une même médaille. Je n'étais pas devin, mais si un jour elles annonçaient sortir ensemble, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Mais pour en revenir à Clyde… Non, cette fois je n'allais pas le laisser dire non, j'étais bien décidé à ce que, au moins, nos lèvres se touchent. Aussi j'écarte ses mains, lui tenant les poignets, et je l'embrasse. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il me dit non et n'arrête pas, mais je me dis qu'il a seulement besoin d'un petit coup de main dans sa réalisation. Clyde, arrête de te croire hétéro, t'es bi comme tout le monde. Y'avait pas plus hétéro que Stan, et Stan a retourné sa veste, donc t'es pas à l'abri. Il se débat au début, il ne veut pas, heureusement que j'ai bloqué ses jambes sinon j'aurais eu droit à un coup de pied bien placé. Mais, petit à petit, il cesse de se débattre, voyant que je ne le lâcherais pas, et quand je m'éloigne je ne vois qu'une chose. Son regard est inexpressif, et une larme vient de rouler sur sa joue. Ma conscience me rattrape. Mais bordel Kenny, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, là ? Je sors le flingue de Stuart de ma poche et sans hésiter je me tire une balle dans le crâne. Si je meurs devant lui, demain il ne se souviendra pas que je l'ai forcé. Et s'il s'en souvient, c'est qu'il m'a menti. Et alors, il aura ressenti la même douleur traîtresse que celle que je ressentirais. Je ne suis pas du genre vengeur d'ordinaire, mais là, je ne sais pas, je me suis vraiment senti blessé, et sans pouvoir rien dire au cas où ça serait vrai.

Je me retrouve dans mon lit, le lendemain, et, chose étrange pour un samedi matin, j'entends une sonnerie me vriller les oreilles. Stuart et Carol n'ont pas l'air de se bouger pour aller ouvrir et, en me redressant, je vois que Karen n'est pas rentrée. Elle a dû dormir chez sa pote. La sonnerie est vraiment insistante, je finis par me lever, passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds et j'ouvre la porte à la volée.

« Ouais, ça va, j'arrive, pas la peine de—

\- J'ai trouvé qui c'était !

\- Quoi ? Qui ? De qui tu..? »

Devant moi se tient un Clyde on ne peut plus motivé, photo à l'appui. C'est celle qu'il m'a montrée hier et il n'a pas l'air plus que ça ébranlé par ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ça veut dire qu'il ne s'en souvient pas… J'aurais ri amer s'il n'était pas face à moi. Il n'y peut rien, et cette histoire de bureau de conseiller ressemble de plus en plus à un rêve lointain. Clyde ne s'est jamais souvenu de mes morts, et il ne ressent pour moi que de l'amitié. Il faut dire que maintenant que la plupart de nos bandes sont dissoutes, ça nous a donné l'occasion de nous rapprocher, et je peux même dire que, à nous deux, on pourrait bien reformer une bande. Avec Kyle, et Tweek pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais pour l'instant lui et moi n'avons jamais été aussi proches que maintenant, c'est vrai qu'une fois, Stan, Kyle et Craig disparus, se retrouver semble logique. Du moins, c'était le cas pour retrouver Tucker.

« Désolé de venir comme ça, à l'improviste, mais en fouillant le carton de Betsy, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs, dont l'adresse de son domicile. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Mais…

\- Je ne me sens pas de le confronter tout seul.

\- Euh, ok, je te suis ? Laisse-moi juste mettre un truc plus présentable.

\- Dépêche-toi ! »

Je lui aurais bien proposé d'entrer, mais vu le bordel et les fracas de verre un peu partout, je me suis contenté d'un "fais comme chez toi, attention au verre". Si, là, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre mon cocard d'hier et le bordel ambiant, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais lui faire une exposé sur ma situation familiale, j'entendais les rumeurs lancées sur moi, surtout celles qui venaient de Cartman. Et, elles, elles étaient nombreuses. Nombreuses et fausses, pour la plupart. Je reviens assez vite, avec un tee-shirt lavé hier, un Jean délavé et les anciennes baskets de Kevin. De toute façon, il ne retournait pas les chercher, ce connard. S'il avait abandonné Karen sans se retourner, ses pompes devaient avoir encore moins de valeur à ses yeux. Je croise le magnifique regard émeraude de Clyde qui a à peine dépassé le pas de la porte.

« On y va ?

\- Tu sais, sinon, on a juste à attendre qu'il ouvre l'église pour y aller. Et on peut rester ici papoter !

\- Attend, comment tu sais que…?

\- C'est le Père Maxi sur la photo, me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris. Mais bon, là, si c'est pour une histoire comme ça, l'église c'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit, t'as raison. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- La messe c'est dimanche, avec un peu de chance là il se repose chez lui.

\- Je te suis, chef ! »

Pas besoin de protester plus que ça, le fait de l'avoir appelé "chef" semblait l'avoir fait réagir. Il se dirigeait même à grands pas vers un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Une ferme, à la lisière du bois qui semble border la ville. Au milieu d'un champ dans lequel des vaches couraient les unes après les autres, quelqu'un était en train de traire l'une d'elle. Le Père Maxi. Pour le coup, je laissais Clyde parler, sachant que cette affaire le concernait bien plus que moi qui m'était, en réalité, trouvé là uniquement par hasard. Il sauta la clôture d'un bond et je n'osais pas le suivre puisque, du point de vue de l'homme d'Église, tout comme la plupart des gosses de South Park, j'étais bon pour l'Enfer. Je n'entendis pas la discussion qui se fit entre les deux, mais je vis des signes évidents de stress chez mon petit châtain préféré. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir le sortir de là. C'était ses histoires de famille et, s'il souhaitait m'en parler, je préférais qu'il le fasse de vive voix plutôt que de l'apprendre en écoutant une discussion de manière indiscrète. Lorsque Clyde revint vers moi, je sentis le regard du Père Maxi sur moi. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'avait rien de sévère et, au contraire, il me regardait avec douceur. Comme s'il me faisait confiance pour la suite. Wow, alors là c'était vraiment étrange, et encore plus quand je vis Clyde passer de nouveau la barrière. Il ne le montrait pas, mais malgré son air jovial, ses épaules étaient tombantes. Je passe une main derrière son dos et il ne résiste pas, je l'emmène plus loin sans un mot pour le Père Maxi. Après tout, on a pas réellement parlé.

Il doit tout au plus être une heure de l'après-midi quand on se pose près de la voie ferrée inutilisée face à chez moi. Je tapote gentiment le dos de Clyde comme pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure, malgré tous mes efforts pour le faire parler. Je ne sais pas ce que le vieux lui a dit, mais ça ne devait pas être très rassurant pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il y a des cadavres de bouteilles tout autour de nous mais en me relevant et en faisant le tour, je déniche deux-trois bouteilles non-entamées. Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de Clyde et lui tend l'une d'elle. Ok, c'est du rouge, pas de quoi se bourrer la gueule, mais parfois ça aide à délier les lèvres quand on a du mal. Après, peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas parler, mais dans ce cas je doute qu'il m'ai suivi jusque là. Il attrape la bouteille, et en boit plusieurs grosses gorgées, s'en mettant un peu sur le tee-shirt.

« Eh, doucement ! Il est à peine une heure de l'aprèm Clyde ! Tu veux te foutre mal avant d'avoir mangé ? Mauvaise idée vieux... »

Je tente de lui retirer la bouteille des mains mais il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille parce que ses lèvres se délient d'un coup.

« Je vais en avoir besoin figure-toi. Pour faire face à tous mes mensonges, mais aussi à mon père. Mais t'es le premier à qui je dois des explications.

\- Alors tu as enfin décidé d'assumer le fait que tu m'as menti ? »

Un petit silence mal à l'aise se crée. Je m'en doutais, je m'en doutais ! Il m'a menti quand il a finalement dit qu'il ne se souvenait plus de mes morts. Il s'en souvient très bien et c'est ce qu'il va m'avouer. Mais; s'il se souvient de mes morts… Merde.

« Je ne peux pas faire semblant plus longtemps de te faire croire que ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du conseiller n'a jamais eu lieu. Ni la paire de ciseaux de Tweek qui t'a transpercé le coeur, et encore moins quand tu as repeins la moitié de l'herbe du stade avec ta cervelle. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment prêt à me confier, j'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête parce que j'étais perdu, alors quand tu m'as demandé confirmation, eh bien j'ai tout nié, voilà ! Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec Betsy, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec trop de choses. Pourtant, Kenny, j'attends toujours tes excuses.

\- Mes excuses ?

\- Tu m'as forcé à t'embrasser, tu te souviens non ? Et te tirer dans le crâne ne changera rien parce que je me souviens de tout.

\- Clyde, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

\- Ne mens pas Kenny, tu le sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as fais.

\- Je… Non ? »

Il repose enfin la bouteille et ses ô combien magnifiques yeux verts se plongent dans les miens. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre au juste ? Il regarde partout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous observe. Peut-être aucun fantôme aussi ? Maintenant qu'il m'a avoué qu'il avait feint de ne pas se rappeler, je savais que le fait qu'il voyait les fantômes était réel aussi. Et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer, en fait. Il m'attrape par le col et me tire à lui pour commencer à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je sens mon coeur se mettre à tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que je lui réponds avec ardeur. Il m'embrasse enfin, moi qui désespérait de voir un jour se produire une telle étincelle, je me rend compte que mon coeur s'emballe et que je veux plus. Je veux vraiment plus qu'un simple baiser, alors je me colle à lui et ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Nos deux membres chauds dansent ensemble un balais endiablé, mais malheureusement ça ne dure pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Il finit par se détacher de moi, ses yeux verts de nouveau pétillants de malice. Puis, un petit sourire passe sur ses lèvres si parfaites alors qu'il se relève.

« Dans ce cas, médite là-dessus le temps que je vais discuter avec mon père. »

Soufflé, je le regarde s'éloigner, me rendant compte que mon coeur bat toujours à tout rompre. Je ne pensais pas que Clyde était si doué pour embrasser les gens. A moins que… Non, je ne peux décemment pas tomber amoureux. Pas après ce que Tammy a fait pour me maintenir en son contrôle, avec son anneau de chasteté. J'avais délibérément décidé de ne plus jamais m'attacher à personne, et pourtant… Pourtant, les battements de mon coeur, là, ils ne me trompaient pas. Clyde venait à peine de partir, et il me manquait déjà.

* * *

P.O.V. Clyde

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre quand je me suis engagé dans ma nouvelle maison. Mon père était en train de lire sur la table du salon, j'ai sorti la photo et l'ai posée à plat sur la table. Mon père a sursauté avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la photographie. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à m'engueuler mais il vit ce que la photo représentait et s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu passer aussi vite d'un extrême à l'autre. Il était redevenu calme, aussi il appela Martha pour qu'elle vienne à son tour nous rejoindre. Ses yeux verts se posèrent aussi sur la photo et elle me dit de m'asseoir, qu'on en aurait sûrement pour un petit moment. Je m'en doutais, et je me doutais aussi que si les révélations étaient vraies, le fantôme de Betsy, que je voyais flotter derrière eux, disparaîtrait enfin, me laissant vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Et puis, maintenant que toute cette histoire avait commencé, je souhaitais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Savoir qui je devais appeler "papa" et qui je devais appeler "maman", parce que ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Roger se racle la gorge, signe qu'il va commencer. Je sens déjà mon estomac se nouer.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir qui sont tes vrais parents…

\- Oui, maintenant que j'ai appris qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous me cachez, je veux tout savoir. Et n'omettez aucun détail, s'il vous plaît. »

Martha essaye de dire quelque chose, mais mon père l'interrompt avant même qu'elle ne dise le moindre mot.

« Promets-moi que ton avis sur nous ne changera pas.

\- Après toutes les théories auxquelles j'ai eu droit, je pense que mon point de vue à déjà changé plusieurs fois, alors une fois de plus... »

Nouveau silence gênant, mais Martha ne semble pas vouloir reprendre la parole. Au contraire, elle attend que Roger parle, et moi j'attends, les bras croisés, les regardant à tour de rôle. Même Betsy ne semble pas très à l'aise d'un coup. Les lèvres de mon père finissent par se délier de nouveau.

« Avant toutes choses, sache que je suis stérile. »

Bon, voilà qui élimine le fait que Roger soit mon père. Parfait, donc ce n'est pas lui mon père, c'est bel et bien le Père Maxi. Génial ? Je suis le fils d'un homme pieu qui n'est pas si pieu que ça parce qu'il a mit ma mère enceinte. Mais, du coup, la prochaine question reste de savoir qui était ma mère. Dans ma tête, c'était clair qu'il s'agissait de Betsy, mais cette fois-ci c'est Martha qui continua, contre l'opinion de Roger.

« J'étais mariée à ton père, avant, mais j'ignorais qu'il était stérile. J'ai honte maintenant, mais je l'ai trompé avec le Père Maxi et… Je suis tombé enceinte. J'ai préféré disparaître avant que ça se sache, j'allais être la risée de tout South Park. Roger a refait sa vie avec Betsy, mais je ne pouvais pas t'élever alors que je me cachais, j'ai essayé de te donner au Père Maxi pour qu'il s'occupe de toi, mais il n'a pas voulu. C'est un homme d'Eglise, tu comprends, c'est mal vu… Mais en ressortant j'ai entendu une prière de Betsy. Elle voulait un enfant, et je savais que Roger serait incapable de lui en donner.

\- Elle t'a confié au Père Maxi et nous avons tous les trois discuté, avec Betsy et moi, de ce que nous allions faire de toi. Tu as grandi au sein de notre famille, caché des yeux de l'Eglise. Malgré tout, tu reste mon fils, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus-

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir abandonné, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, il n'y avait rien d'autre que je pouvais faire… »

Betsy avait souri, comme si elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même et, après s'être approchée de moi et m'avoir fait un baiser sur le front, je venais de la voir disparaître dans une lumière divine. Si j'avais le moindre doute quant au fait que Dieu m'avait retrouvé, il s'était envolé, et pourtant ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'étais le fruit d'une infidélité, ça oui, mais est-ce que je pouvais en vouloir à Martha ou Betsy ? Non, pas vraiment en fait. L'une comme l'autre avait juste fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour moi. Et même celui que je considérais comme mon père, j'aurais dû lui en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit, mais étrangement ça ne me soulageait pas plus que ça de savoir. Au moins le voile était levé, mais pour moi mes parents resteraient Betsy et Roger. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était eux qui m'avait élevé, et avec qui j'avais grandi. Et, même si ça avait libéré l'esprit de Betsy, moi c'était autre chose qui occupait mon esprit actuellement. Ni les excuses de Roger ou Martha, ni la fausse sollicitude qu'avait eue le Père Maxi à mon égard, ni la libération de l'esprit de Betsy. Enfin si, ça avait quelque chose à voir, ça voulait dire que j'étais libre de ne plus voir les fantômes, mais actuellement mon cerveau tournait en boucle sur la personne qui m'avait réellement aidé dans cette histoire. Kenny. Il fallait que je lui raconte tout ça. Mais, avant, je devais faire en sorte de rassurer mes "parents". Aussi, je pris à mon tour la parole.

« Je n'en veux à personne. On est juste des humains, on fait des erreurs, c'est normal. Mais je préfère savoir plutôt que de m'inventer des histoires improbables. J'ai cru que Betsy était une prostituée et que Roger avait une maîtresse au début moi. »

Ils se sont regardés, interloqués, avant de se mettre à rire. J'ai ri avec eux, mais c'était du rire faux que j'avais chaque fois que j'étais avec eux et rêvais d'être ailleurs. Kenny me manquait affreusement, ses lèvres étaient d'une telle douceur quand je l'avais embrassé, et sa tête était si surprise. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais le blond a fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Moi qui n'y croyais pas et me pensais hétéro, il avait fini par ravir mon coeur. Il le tenait à présent dans ses mains. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'engageais, mais j'y allais fièrement. Tant pis s'il ne cherchait qu'à assouvir son besoin de sexe, pour moi c'était à présent trop tard, mais j'avais saisi que, derrière ses manoeuvres, quelque chose avait changé quand il me regardait ou me parlait. Avec un peu de chance, j'avais peut-être fini par faire tomber le tombeur. Si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais que m'en féliciter.

Bien évidemment, j'ai attendu le lundi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. J'avais dis que je lui laissais le temps de réfléchir après tout. En arrivant en cours cependant, ses petits regards pour moi eurent vite fait de regonfler mon orgueil. Oui, j'avais fait tomber le tombeur. Pourtant, lorsque la pause de midi sonna enfin et que le blond se plaça devant mon bureau, ce même air malicieux sur les lèvres que d'ordinaire, je me sentis soudain moins sûr de moi.

« Je te l'avais dis, Donovan. Tout se paye un jour ! Entonna-t-il joyeusement.

\- Tu parles trop, McCormick. »

Avais-je répondu en me penchant en avant pour venir une nouvelle fois cueillir ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus personne en classe, et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait nous déranger, pas dans un moment comme celui-ci en tout cas, mais peut-être que j'avais tort ?

* * *

**Et c'est une happy-end pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais comme vous le savez ce n'est pas encore la fin pour eux tous.**

**Oui oui, après cette happy-end, il y a _When you see my dark tears_, du point de vue de Kyle. J'ai déjà publié la première partie, mais pas encore la seconde, je travaille dessus actuellement.**

**Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous dis bonne lecture !**


End file.
